


here again (a thousand miles)

by twilightscribe



Series: Avengers Pacific Rim AU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Complete, Gen, Ghost Drifting, Introspection, Relationship Examination, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey takes a look at his partnership with Sif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here again (a thousand miles)

With Sif, there's an awareness. It's not full on Ghosts, but he doesn't need that to just _know_ exactly where Sif is at any given moment. In combat, it's like she's an extension of himself and he of her; neither of them need to think before the other has moved in, smooth and without a single hitch.

They're not the best copilots for nothing.

Sif is confident. Her presence is a constant reassurance of _I've got your back_ in the back of his mind. Rhodey wouldn't have anyone else but her.

He's aware that both of them are something of an anomaly among the Shatterdome's pilots. Neither of them bring anything to the Drift, just this calm awareness and determination to get the job done. It was an easy, seamless pairing. They molded together and came through all the stronger.

And even though they both could've been paired with other copilots, Rhodey isn't anxious to switch it up. He's already let Sif into his head, he won't let anyone else. She laughs at this, teasing him about being a lost cause, but he's just grins back and lets her know that he knows she's just as lost as him.

They're quite the pair. It's fun to keep the others guessing. There's no real label for their relationship just that it is. The quiet reassurance of Sif’s presence is all he needs and if ever that changes, they’ll make that decision together and cross the bridge. But, for now, he’s content with how things are (and enjoys messing with Tony’s head).

When they’re in the jaeger, _War Machine_ is an extension of the both of them. In the Drift, she is their body: her legs are theirs and her arms and their bodies thrum with her energy and power. She’s a flawless beauty of modern technology – Stark tech at it’s very best. Perhaps she isn’t as gleaming as the newer models, but she’s tough and scarred from battle. She shows what he and Sif are – warriors, _survivors_.

Both of them have fought, have struggled, and have come out all the stronger for what they’ve been through. Sif overcame all odds to become the first female jaeger pilot. Rhodey, as her copilot, had been one of many candidates. But no one else flowed as well as he did with her once he stepped out onto the kwoon mat. He’d known the second he’d seen her, standing over an opponent with a cool reassurance that he hasn’t seen in anyone else.

It sparked along his awareness. She was his copilot. He knew that before their match had even begun.

With her knowing smile, Rhodey knows that Sif knew the exact same. Still didn’t stop her from slamming him into the matt, but he repaid that in kind.

He doesn’t need the Ghosts to know Sif. She doesn’t need them to know him. Rhodey thinks that the Ghosts develop to best suit each copilot pair; it’s like an extension of their relationship, how best to reinforce and strengthen them – make them, _better_. He isn’t jealous of the Ghosts that the other copilots share between themselves because he has Sif and that’s more than enough.

The two of them are the backbone. They may play support – neither of them have tested quite like some of the other candidates had, but they’re _dependable_ and that’s what makes them so important. They’re stable; they have the longest and most stable Neural Handshake out of all the active pilots and even those who came before them.

_War Machine_ ’s the best jaeger in the ‘dome for a damn good reason.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** 593 words
> 
> So, I started writing this at work on my phone because of reasons. It's a part of my Avengers Pacific Rim AU, but this one isn't particularly shippy (though you can certainly read it that way). I just wanted to write about Rhodey and Sif in this 'verse cause they're referenced in some of the other parts. Also, feel free to prompt me for this 'verse~


End file.
